One Last Goodbye
by shelma32
Summary: John gets orders from earth that upset Elizabeth. I cant take the full credit for the story as it was done as a joint post.


Summary: I did this as a random joint post with one of my online friends as we were both bored. Its just very random... lol.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own John, Weir or any of the Atlantis characters.

Elizabeth stood outside on the exterior balcony just outside of the Control Centre and was leaned up against the metal pillar that held the balcony to the tower and had her eyes closed as she absorbed the warmth of the Lantean sun and the heat coming up from the water below. She let the sounds of the waves against the piers relax her even more.

John opened the door to the balcony and looked at Elizabeth. He leant against the doorframe and watched her, crossing his arms.

Sighing, she turned her face to the open ocean, unaware, momentarily, of her watcher. She moaned at the feel of the warmth, her short-sleeve red shirt hugging her, yet not sticking to her like most shirts would in this temperature. She lifted her right leg up enough to put her foot on the railing at the base of the railing structure. She had her head against the pillar and her right hand rested on the top most railing as she breathed in the salt air and let the slight breeze ruffle her hair as she sensed eyes on her. "It's been too quiet. No Wraith, no Replicators. It's nice."

John smiled, finally stepped forward to stand by her. "Yeah... I hate that...but I don't... but I do... god " he started laughing "... I sound like Rodney"!

She chuckled as she stood up and then leaned forward over the railing. "You know what happens when it gets too quiet, right? Not that I want to jinx it or anything." She smiled, as she looked sideways at John, watching the breeze ruffle the spiked hair near his forehead and the light play in his hazel eyes. She shook her head and looked out over the water. "Besides, I thought you and Teyla were going to the mainland?"

John shrugged as he looked out to the ocean, hands on his hips. "We were... but we decided to lay it off for a few hours".

"Is everything alright?" She stood up, the figure of command and suddenly worried. "What's the matter? What's going on?" Her green eyes conveyed the fear she felt, the concern.

John smiled, looking down slightly. "Yeah... everything's fine."

She let out a heavy and long sigh. "Don't do that. I was thinking the worst, John." She smiled however as she turned back to the ocean. She could feel his gaze over her skin, making her breathing hitch slightly as her heart began to pound.

John looked at Elizabeth for a few seconds, before looking the other way. Something was making him feel uneasy. He stepped to move away, still looking down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" She noticed he moved away from her. She stood up and leaned her back against the pillar again as she watched him. "John, what is it?"

John glanced up in her direction. "Its nothing... "

"John..."

John drew in a deep breath. "Really Elizabeth... its fine..." he said quietly as he started to make his way to the door.  
She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Why are you suddenly nervous around me?" She had a mixture of hurt and fear in her eyes. "What did I do or say to make you nervous?"

John looked up at her, not making eye contact. "Its nothing Elizabeth..." he told her "Nothing to do with you anyway." he added, quietly as he started to move away again.

She looked at him, her hand gripping his arm tighter. "Then what is it? Why won't you talk to me? You obviously came here to talk to me, otherwise you wouldn't have sought me out."

John sighed slightly. He hadn't banked on her being this persistent. He turned to her slightly. "Its just..." he started "... never mind... it doesn't matter…" he said, changing his mind and making his way towards the door once again.

"John..." She pulled on his arm, not gauging that he'd be off balance when she had and he was forced to encircle her waist with his arms so that he wouldn't knock her to the floor.

"Sorry... " He said as he turned and opened the door.

She sighed, knowing that it was no good pushing John into talking unless he wanted to. But he had come out here for a reason. She turned back to where she had been standing and let her mind run away with possible scenarios that could pass through her mind.

John turned to look at Elizabeth slightly. Should he tell her what was bothering him? Should he tell her what was wrong?

Her eyes were staring out at the open water. She didn't know what to do or say to John, but she knew that he'd talk to her when he was ready. It was his way, the way their dance went. He'd come to her, run away and then change his mind. And vice versa. She didn't know why they did this, but it was how they had done things since meeting each other and becoming friends.

John sighed. He knew he had to talk to someone... it had might as well be Elizabeth. After all, she was the one he found it easiest enough to talk to. He walked to the balcony and stood beside her, unsure of how to start.

"I thought we were friends, John." She said, not hiding the hurt from her voice.

"We are..." he answered quietly "its just... " he knew he had to come out and say it "I just received a message from earth..."

"And?" She wasn't sure where this was going, but she grabbed John's hand on the railing and stood closer to him.

John looked down at her hand on his, then quickly up her eyes, before looking out to the ocean once more. He breathed in deeply. "I'm being reassigned..."

"What?!" She couldn't hold back the sudden anger she felt. "Why!?"

John bit his lip and looked down again. He had known she would act like this, which was why he had been reluctant to tell her. "They are sending another, higher ranked officer to replace me... they don't think im doing the job..."

"The hell they are!" She spat as she walked into the Control Centre and right up to Chuck the tech. "Dial Earth, now. I want to speak to General Landry when you establish a connection." And with that, she stormed into her office.

Chuck gulped as she shouted him, nodding then dialling earth's address. John followed Elizabeth into her office. "Elizabeth..."

"No! They're not reassigning you! I won't let them." She grabbed her earpiece off her desk with a slam of her hand and then turned him, anger in her eyes. "I won't lose you, John." She tried to shove past John, but he grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands.

John held onto Elizabeth's shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Elizabeth... I will not let you speak to the sgc like this... I am not going to let you lose your job".

"And I won't lose the man I lo--The man that knows this city like the back of his hand." She tried to move again, his strong hands holding her still.

John looked intently into her eyes. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? He shook the notion off. "Elizabeth…" he began before being interrupted "Ma'am..." chuck called. "We have established radio connection with the sgc."

She glanced at Chuck. "I'll be right there." She looked at John again and waited for Chuck to leave and when he did, she lowered her voice. "I care about you, John and I need you here. I won't let Landry do this. Nor the IOA. I--I--" She sighed and pushed past him. "Put it on the monitors Chuck, please."

Chuck nodded and put the link up on the monitors. Suddenly, general Landry's face appeared in front of them on the monitors. "What is it I can do for you Dr Weir"? He asked as John stepped to Elizabeth's side.

She sighed, feeling John's hand near hers. "I want to talk to you about J--Colonel Sheppard's orders. I'm defying them. He's not going anywhere. I need him here."

Hank sighed. "I am sorry Dr Weir... but there is nothing I can do about them. The orders came from my superiors. Colonel Sheppard has to be ready to leave within the hour". John nodded as Hank looked at him, turning to go to his quarters to pack.

Ronon entered the control room and looked at the screen. "What's going on"? He asked.

She saw John moving. "SHEPPARD! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" She was pissed and she wasn't going to stand for this. "He goes no where, Landry. You forget, I still have the President's ear and I WILL be contacting him."

"Ronon, you make sure John goes nowhere. He doesn't leave this room." She crossed her arms as she kept eye contact with Landry.

Ronon looked at John confused. "Sheppard"? He asked as John went to move down the steps. Hank looked at Elizabeth. "Dr Weir. I am sorry but there is nothing either of us can do... the orders were approved by the president..."

"You can't take him! I forbid it, General." She looked pissed, but was fighting the tears. "At least tell me why."

John went to move past Ronon, but the Satedan stopped him. "Elizabeth. MY superiors believe that Colonel Sheppard will be best suited here on earth and that a higher ranking officer should be in charge of the military contingent in Atlantis".

"No." The word was more of a whisper than a demand. "You can't have him."

"I am sorry Elizabeth. But the orders are final. Colonel Sheppard"? He said, looking at John, who turned and looked at the screen. "Yes sir"/ he answered. "Be ready in one hour" hank ordered. John nodded then moved past Ronon and down the steps, keeping his head down.

"I'll see you removed from the SGC for this." Elizabeth spat and then threw down her earpiece and walked out of the room, pushing past Ronon and down the stairs.

John continued down the corridors, not turning back. He made his way to his room and swiped his hand over the entrance crystals, opening the door then closed it behind him.

She followed him and barged in. "I won't let you leave."

John turned around and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't have any choice," he answered, before turning around and picking up his duffel bag and walking over to the chest of drawers.

"So you'd leave your home, people who care and love you?" She couldn't believe he was just going through with this. It was like she was in a nightmare.

"That's not the John Sheppard I know. He wouldn't quit or let anyone take Atlantis from him."

John dropped the duffel to the floor and turned to face her. "YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE"?!! He shouted "ELIZABETH... IF I DEFY THIS ORDER... WITH THE BLACKMARK ALREADY ON MY RECORD... I'LL BE COURT MARTIALED AND THROWN IN PRISON FOR CHRISTS SAKE"!!!

She jumped and gasped at his outburst, the tears that had been fighting for dominance taking over. She bumped into his desk and shook. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

John stepped back, looking down, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Elizabeth... im sorry... I shouldn't have shouted... it's just... if I don't go... I'll lose everything"

"And I won't?" She whispered again, her hands bracing on his desk.

John looked at her, slightly confused. What exactly did she mean? "Elizabeth... I have to. If I go now... there maybe a chance that I might be transferred back here someday. But I can't risk not going"

"And I can't risk you not coming back at all. I need you here, John." Her hands were at the sides of her hips, gripping the edge of his desk painfully.

John hated seeing the hurt in her eyes. He took a step towards her. "Elizabeth... if there was something I could do... if I don't go voluntarily they'll come and take me then I will never see yo... see Atlantis again".

She lowered her face, ashamed that she was near tears. "I don't want to lose you." A tear dripped onto her boot, leaving a wet spot on the toe.

John looked at the wet spot on her boot. HE couldn't believe that she was crying. "Elizabeth..." he said, stepping closer to her. "I can't see any way I can stay..."

"This is a nightmare, I know it is." She felt another tear drop, mirroring her other boot.

Seeing her cry was unbearable for John. He couldn't bear it any longer so he stepped closer and drew her into a hug. "I do want to stay... but I cant," he said softly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She put her hands on his back and let loose the emotions she felt. "I can't lose you. I don't want you to go."

John had never seen this side of her before and it scared him in a way he had never felt. "Elizabeth..." he said quietly "If I don't..." he didn't want to finish. Truth be told, he didn't want to lose her either.

She pulled back and looked at him, her hands still on his back. "Tell me I'm dreaming and that you're not going anywhere. Tell me this is just some nightmare. John, I lo--I can't be a leader without you. I don't trust anyone but you."

John tried not to be affected by her sadness, but he was failing miserably. "Elizabeth... I don't want to go... but they will come get me..." he said quietly, as he looked into her eyes.

"No!" She shouted. "To hell with them! I NEED YOU HERE! YOU'RE VITAL HERE MORE THAN EARTH! YOU CAN'T GO! I won't...I can't." She started freaking out and crying harder, her knees giving out from under her as she let the tidal wave of emotion over take her.

John caught her before she fell, holding her close to him and letting her cry. She really was scaring him. HE placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her head back slightly so that she was looking into his eyes. "Elizabeth... please... "

She blinked, sending more tears down her face. "They're doing this because of me. They want to take you away from Atlantis because of me."

"Elizabeth... they wouldn't do that. You are a fantastic leader. they would never do anything to delibrately jeopardize that" he told her, unware of how close he was to her.

"Landry warned me. Told me that the IOA was watching us. Woolsey...he..." She tipped her head down even though John held her face in his hands.

John was confused. "Watching us? What..."? he asked, trying to tilt her head up so that his eyes could look into hers. He was now aware of how close he was to her, but didn't make a movement.

"Woolsey, before he left Atlantis, he told me that the IOA were watching key members of the Senior staff. Meaning us." She sniffed and looked at him, tears running down her face. "When I went back to Earth to talk to Landry about this, he warned me that repercussions would be taken that would be over his head. It's my fault, John. I let my lo--friendship with you get in the way. How could I not? You're a member of my expedition."

John sighed. "Elizabeth... this isn't your fault... its not your fault" he repeated himself, trying to convince her as he unknowingly inched closer.

She shuddered as she breathed, smelling his aftershave and noticing the gold flecks in his hazel eyes. "John..."

John kept looking into her eyes, not wanting to move. /Okay... this is new... why aren't I moving?... I should be moving... why don't I want to move?/ John blinked slowly. HE opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Please. Don't forget me?" She pleaded, the agony filling her voice.

John breathed out slowly. "How could I ever forget you..." he said quietly, unknowingly licking his lips. /Move john... just move away.../

Her eyes had flicked to his lips when her vision caught the motion of his tongue. "You going to kiss me or just sit there, Sheppard?"

John flinched slightly at her words, unsure of what to do. "I... uhh..." /do I want to kiss her?... oh god... I want to kiss Elizabeth!!!/

She was panting and her breathing was shuddering from her crying. "I don't want you to go. I can't see Atlantis without you."

"I... uhh... I don't want to go either" he told her, inching closer. /Am I going to kiss her? Am I going to kiss Elizabeth?... she's my superior... wait, if im being transferred... she isn't anymore.../

She looked at him, watching the hazel orbs darkening as if a storm was about to burst, feeling his breath against her lips that made her eyes flutter shut, causing a tear to slide down her cheek. "I need you." She whispered.

John swallowed before finally brushing his lips against hers. /Im kissing her... im kissing Elizabeth... okay... this is new... good... but new/

She whimpered in surprise, her lips pushing against his in response as her hands gripped his face and held onto him. Her mouth pushed against his as she began kissing him passionately and hungrily, sliding into his lap to straddle his hips with her knees bent and her feet under her thighs as his arms went around her waist and his hands on her lower back.

John moaned slightly into her mouth, moving his hands over her back. /yep... this is new... but god is it good.../ He closed his eyes as he kissed her, becoming more passionate by the second, moaning louder into her mouth as he fell back onto the bed.

She felt him move and she let him pull her down over him, her hands bracing against his chest as she moved her legs and hips to lay over him better, feeling an almost long forgotten feeling throb and bring her attention to her arousement. "Mm..."

John could feel himself begin to harden as he continued to kiss her, sliding his hands up inside her shirt.

She moaned again and arched her back at his touch, pressing her hips down into his when she did. She moved her face against his as she changed angles to kiss him, her mouth opening wider just as his tongue slid into her mouth and hers into his, making her moan again and throb even harder.

John groaned loudly as he felt her move her hips against his. "Elizabeth..." he moaned into her mouth as his tongue continued to explore. He pressed his now hard erection against her as their kisses became ferociously passionate. /wow... oh god I want her right here... I don't care about anything else... the sgc... my ... ohhh godd.../

She let John take control of her as she started moving her hips against his cock, her hands gripping his spiked hair and lifted her face from his, feeling his mouth move along her throat. "Oooh, John..." She hoped that this part wasn't a dream, but wished that his leaving was.

John kissed down Elizabeth's throat before turning her quickly onto her back and continuing to kiss her passionately. "Oh god Elizabeth..." he said as he started to push his hands up inside her shirt.

She sighed and moaned softly as John's calloused hands slid along her skin. "John..." She wrapped one leg around his as she continued to move her hips against his.

John slipped one of his hands over one of her breasts, massaging it slightly as the other hand moved down at tried to undo his pants. He cursed silently as the zipper got stuck.

She moved her hands to his and helped him slide it down and open the button, her eyes on his even when she moved her hand to her slacks.

John helped Elizabeth undo her pants, before crushing his mouth against hers once more. He used his hand to push her slacks down, not moving the other one from her chest. he groaned loudly into her mouth at the anticipation.

She pushed her hips up to allow him to pull her slacks off, she pulled out of the kiss and grinned. "It'll be there when you get back, Sheppard." She ran her hands through his hair as she stared at him.

He didn't pay attention to what she said, instead moving his mouth to her neck, nibbling slightly as he pushed her slacks down to her knees, then began to try to push his down, struggling to get them over his erection.

She grabbed his face again. "John, let go of me and do what you have to." She helped with his pants as he let go of her and used both hands to remove his pants and then pull hers from her legs.

As soon as he had removed her pants, he pulled his shirt up over his head, then moving back over and kissing her even more passionately than before. HE wanted her with every inch of his body.

"Mmm..." She opened her arms as soon as he pulled off his shirt, pulling him into her embrace as he kissed her again, her leg sliding up over and around his, her hips moving to meet his. She could feel the throbbing get more and more urgent, her leg sliding up to his waist.

John then slid one of his hands down to guide himself into her slowly. He groaned loudly as he entered her. "Oh go... Elizabeth..." h moaned into her neck as he kissed it, moving his hips slowly at first.

Elizabeth groaned as she arched under him, gripping his shoulders, the surprise of him sliding into her making her cry out. She slid her bare foot--how that happened, she didn't care--along his thigh and then wrapped it around his waist, her heel digging into his side as she used the position to lever her hips against his, her neck arched under his lips. "Oh...John...God...MMm..."

He slowly began to move himself quicker inside of her, going as deep as he could. "Oh god Elizabeth..." He moved his mouth down her neck, then back up to her mouth. The passionate kisses making him move quicker inside of her.

She held onto him, whimpering and crying with each thrust, moaning just as loud as she felt him get harder inside of her and she reached between them for his cock and her clit, her fingers finding his sacs once in a while as she kept her other arm around his neck. "Mmm..hmm..ummm..."

John groaned loudly at her touch. He moved faster and faster inside her, The urge to please her was overwhelming, it consumed him. He moved his hand to hold her thigh, groaning again at how soft it was. /Please don't let me come before her... please don't let me come first.../

Elizabeth felt his hand on her thigh and then his arm under her leg as he put it over his shoulder, giving him more leverage. The new angle he had on her made her rip her lips from his and cry out. "JOHN! Oh, God! Please!"

John moved faster at her encouragement. "Oh god... Mmmmmm" he moaned as he struggled to contain himself.

She could feel her skin slicken with sweat as his hand slid along her thigh against his chest, his other hand moving along her skin and then down to where their hips met. She arched under him, but whimpered when he pulled out of her and gently put her leg down, flipping her over and pulling her to her knees only to slam back into her as he gripped her hips painfully. She leaned back into him and put and arm around his neck as he bent them both forward and continued to slam into her. "John, oh God, yes...Ummm.."

John gritted his teeth as he was so close to spilling inside of her. "Oh god... Elizabeth..." he moaned out loud as he slammed into, driving as deep as he could.

She used her hand that had been around his neck to grip his hip, crying out his name as one of his hands pinched and rolled her clit, making her slicker against him. "Oooh, Joooohnnnn...Mmmm..."

John screwed his eyes shut as he tried to control himself. "Eli... oh god... ohhh..." he cried out as he lost all control and came hard, thrusting into her one last time, arching his back. "Uhhhh..."

She screamed his name as she came with him, gripping his hip with her nails and her other hand gripped the blankets of his bed. "JOOOOOOOOOOHN! OH, GOD!! JOHN"!

John licked his lips as he spilled into her. "Mmm..." he moaned as he stopped moving, feeling like all his energy had been sapped from him.. Slowly he slipped out of her and flopped onto his back beside her on the bed, his eyes looking at the ceiling. he tried to control his breathing but was failing miserably.

She cuddled up to his side, putting her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, her leg sliding between his, her breathing also erratic.

John looked own at her, thinking that nothing could spoil the moment. But that was to be short lived. Suddenly, Chucks voice called through his headset. "Colonel Sheppard..."?

She kissed John before he answered, her hand sliding over his chest as she kissed down his neck and over his chest, her lips and tongue tasting him and then pulled one of his nipples into her mouth as she slid herself over his thigh, letting their come aid in her sliding over his thigh. Her hands slid along his chest as she moved from the one nipple to the other.

John closed his eyes as he tapped his headset. "Yes Chuck"? he asked, already knowing what he was going to say, nut dreading it all the same. "Sir... sir the sgc has just contacted us. they say its time for you to go..."

John screwed his eyes up. "Tell them to give me a minute..."

She was ignorant to his conversation as she moved her hips against his thigh and kissed the skin over his chest, moving down over his stomach and her clit rubbing up against his knee as she moved lower, and her one hand finding him and gripped him.

John bit his lip to stop himself from groaning as he tapped his headset again. "Elizabeth... Elizabeth its time..."

"No," She whispered, kissing further down as she continued to slide herself against his leg and her hand moved along his shaft. "A few more minutes."

John kept his eyes closed as the thought of having to leave her began to overwhelm him. "Colonel Sheppard..."? Chucks voice once again came through the headset "Colonel... they say you have to come through now" John cursed. "Elizabeth..."

She sat up suddenly, her breathing erratic as she felt sweat run down her back. She looked up and noticed a fully clothed John Sheppard at the foot of her bed. "What? What are you doing in here?"

"Elizabeth... its time for me to go..." he said. HE had let her lay on the bed as he had gotten dressed.

She shook her head and started crying. She didn't want to lose the good feelings she had shared with him. She wanted them all the time, wanted him all the time. "No."

John knelt beside the bed as his hands cupped her face. "I have too..." he aid quietly, tears coming to his own eyes. "I don't want to... but I... I have to..."

She didn't care that she wasn't dressed or covered up, she just wanted John back in bed with her, holding her and telling her that all was right in the world. "I can't be alone."  
"Not now, John."

The tears began to run down John's cheeks as he struggled to control himself. "I... I don't want to leave you... I never want to leave you. Elizabeth, I... I love you... I always have and I always will..."

She cried harder at his admission and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Then don't go. Stay here with me. I need you here. I love you, too. God, this hurts."

John burrowed his head into her shoulder as he let his own emotions run, his arms wrapped around her tightly. After a minute, he pulled away and stood up, wiping his eyes. "I... uhhh... he looked over at his belongings that were neatly stacked up. Then, the door chimed.

She shook her head almost violently as she kept saying 'no' over and over, grabbing onto John tighter. "No, no, no, no, no!" She started crying harder with each no.

John struggled to control himself. "Elizabeth... please..." he said as he turned and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I have to answer that..." he said , walking towards the door. What if they saw her naked in his bed?

She sat on the bed, watching him, crying harder.

John looked back at her. "Elizabeth... I... I-I need you to be there... when.. when I go..."

"NO! Don't ask me that." She shook her head.

"Elizabeth...I cant just... we cant just leave it like this..."

"Then I'll go with you." She said standing up and hugging him. "Please, just don't leave me."

"Elizabeth... they wont.. they won't let you..." he aid as he struggled to contain himself once more. The door chimed again.

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and glared at him. "I just can't believe you're giving up. The John Sheppard I knew wouldn't give up so quickly. He'd fight for what he wanted." She stormed off to his bathroom and slammed the door.

John looked down at the floor.  
Then, the door opened and 4 guards from the sgc stood there. "Sir...we have been ordered to take you with us... someone will be along to get your belongings" John looked at the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom, she had collapsed against the door and started crying into her shirt, feeling lonely and deserted. She felt that John had given up on her and Atlantis.

"Please... just... just one more minute" he pleaded, wishing for Elizabeth to come out. The guard shook his head. "Im sorry sir. "Our orders were to bring you with us now". John looked at the guard. "JUST ONE MORE MINUTE"!! he shouted at them. "PLEASE"/Please don't make me go... I don't want to leave... please don't make me leave/. "IM sorry sir..." the guard said again as they stepped inside his room, 2 of them taking hold of his arms. "We have to go now..." he ordered. "NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!! JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE MINUTE"!!!!!!!!!!!

With every inhale that she took to try and calm down, she could smell John on her shirt and it only made her cry harder.

John tried to pull his arms away from the guards, but they started to move him out of the room. "NO"!!! he yelled at them "ELIZABETH"!!! He tried to dig his heels into the floor as he fought to stay. /please... let go of me... Elizabeth help.../

Dressing quickly, Elizabeth ran out of the room and saw what was happening. "Let him go! NOW!"

The chief security guard looked at her "Im sorry ma'am..." he said as the others dragged John out of the room. One of them applied handcuffs to him, securing his hand behind his back. "LET ME GO"!! he yelled, not caring who saw. /for crying out loud... let me go!!... please/

Without thinking about it, Elizabeth reached out and decked the security guard nearest her and then kicked another, pulling John towards her.

John tried to shove the other guards off of him. "Why the hell wont you just give me one more minute"?!! he yelled at them. One of the security guards then, pulled Elizabeth off of John. "Ma'am... please..." he told her firmly as the others started to take john to the gate room. "LET ME GO"!! he yelled once more.

Elizabeth screamed as she was pinned by the security guard, catching John's eyes. She fought against the arms around her to no avail, still screaming.

As john was dragged into the gate room, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla were already there. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"?!! Rodney yelled. "Just let me go"!! John tried once again as the gate activated.

She continued to fight and scream as the guards dragged them both to the Gate Room.

The guard holding Elizabeth let go of her. "Ma'am... colonel Sheppard was ordered to come back to earth. He as been reassigned. As he is resisting his reassignment... he will be court-martialled" Johns eyes widened as the guard spoke. "NO"!! he yelled. Rodney looked at Elizabeth in confusion. "He's being reassigned"?!?!

Elizabeth kicked the guard and then ran over to John, grabbing his face and kissing him. "I'll come for you. I will. I'll get people together and we'll get you." She kissed him again, shoving one guard away from her as she continued to kiss him. "I love you."

Rodney's eyes widened, partly in disgust, partly from shock. John closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. The guards dragged him away and towards the gate. His eyes stayed looking into hers. "Elizabeth..."

She tried not to cry as the pulled him through the 'gate, the guard she kicked training his weapon on her as if daring her to follow. "John..."

As soon as the guard went through, the gate shut down and John was gone.


End file.
